


home

by straysncts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, at some points, high school markhyuck, i guess, idk this is a mess just read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straysncts/pseuds/straysncts
Summary: mark and donghyuck find a home in each other, despite their differences.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as just me playing around w the whole bad boy n nerd-ish au thing w markhyuck but then it got Long n i kinda like it so i decided to post it n its not that good tbh i just wanted to do something w it so here u go ALSOi fuckingLove writing abt markhyuck i love their relationship so muhc
> 
> ps i posted this two days ago n it already has 400 hits im utterly shook thank u for the love i didnt even think this was that good but it makes me sososo happy to hear people say they like it ♡

mark knows how cliché it is, dating someone like donghyuck, but each time he slides an arm around his waist, each time he leans against his locker, hands tucked into his pockets - mark forgets about it, wants to throw all the clichés out the window, pretend like he could care less. it’s dizzying, he decides, being with donghyuck.

“people are staring.” mark points out one day, when donghyuck shows up at his locker after school, waiting for mark to grab his books. donghyuck just hums in response, glancing around the hall as if to confirm what mark said. “i don’t care.” he eventually shrugs, giving mark a lopsided smile. so mark swallows the anxiousness, the worries spreading through his body, and smiles back at donghyuck, slamming his locker shut.

“you shouldn’t care either, you know.” donghyuck continues as they walk out the front doors, mark clutching his books close to his chest, hands moving to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose - a habit formed out of nervousness. donghyuck seems amused, almost.

“i know.” he agrees, his voice quiet. donghyuck seems to sense his anxiety, so he mumbles a soft “c’mere,” tugging mark towards him. donghyuck smells like mint, the peppermint kind, and smoke, but mark pretends like he doesn’t notice, just leans into donghyuck’s touch. he tries to push everyone out of his mind, especially when they’re standing on mark’s worn down porch, as usual, donghyuck’s eyes gleaming as he kisses him. he’s smiling when he pulls away, telling mark how cute he is when he blushes. “i’ll talk to you later?” mark asks hesitantly, tapping the toes of his shoes together nervously. donghyuck smiles at him, and mark pretends to not notice the way his entire face lights up when he does so. something tugs at his heart when he realizes that smile is reserved for him, and only him. (as in, donghyuck doesn’t smile often) donghyuck nods, leaning in to kiss mark’s cheek softly, before going back down the steps, hands making their way back into the pockets of his jacket, boots thumping against the concrete. mark stumbles through the doorway afterwards, cheeks still flushed. he wishes he knew why.

donghyuck’s on his porch earlier than usual the next morning. mark’s glad he peeked out the window briefly and noticed him, because it’s cold outside and donghyuck still insists on wearing that old, thin leather jacket of his that offers no protection, especially now. he swings open the door, softly gesturing for him to come inside. donghyuck pauses to rest an arm around mark’s waist, kissing him. mark shivers, and he can’t tell if it’s from how cold donghyuck is, or from the feeling of donghyuck’s lips on his. he breaks the kiss to carefully ask, “how long have you been out there?” donghyuck just smiles at him, before making his way inside. mark sighs a little, wishing donghyuck wasn’t so closed off, so willing to shrug everything away like one of his used cigarettes.

“you don’t have to wait outside if you come earlier. just knock or something, and we can..” his voice trails off when donghyuck turns to look at him, and he considers the thought that maybe donghyuck doesn’t want to be around him that much. but donghyuck just nods, seemingly unbothered. mark already has an idea as to why donghyuck showed up earlier, but he doesn’t know if donghyuck wants to talk about it. he ignores the voice in his head telling him not to say anything.

“is it because of your parents?” mark eventually blurts out, the thought gnawing at him, and he immediately notices the way donghyuck pauses. mark realizes the only sound he can hear is his own heartbeat, which jumped into his throat the second donghyuck stopped moving. donghyuck just nods eventually, (he does this often, mark notes) shoulders slumping and eyes looking everywhere but at him. mark moves, arms wrapping donghyuck into a hug. donghyuck seems to curl in on himself, hand clutching the front of mark’s shirt tightly, and mark swears his eyes are glistening when they break apart. mark doesn’t press, knowing he won’t get anywhere if he does. he holds him, focusing on the rise and fall of donghyuck’s chest instead until he’s calm.

donghyuck tells him when he’s making breakfast. he’s seated on the countertop, legs swinging as mark makes his way around the kitchen. “they’re never around, you know.” he begins, and when mark looks at him, when he sees the dull look in his eyes, his heart aches and he wants nothing more than to kiss donghyuck’s troubles away, kiss away the frown lines and dullness in his eyes and the curling downwards of his lips. mark stands across from donghyuck, ignoring the food for one second, so he can give him his full attention. “they’re around right now, actually, but i can’t stand to be in the house with them. too used to being alone, i guess.” he continues. mark winces when he lets out a bitter laugh, his gaze falling from mark’s. “it doesn’t matter.” donghyuck eventually decides, shrugging his shoulders after the words fall from his lips. mark tries to protest, but donghyuck’s already shut off that part of him, the weak and vulnerable part, the one he never lets anyone see, so he gives up.

mark decides to coax donghyuck into eating breakfast with him, knowing full well that he probably left the house without eating, because that means facing his parents, and mark _knows_ he didn’t want to deal with that. maybe he knows him a little too well, mark supposes, and the thought makes him uneasy, like he’s letting donghyuck slip through the cracks, through his weaknesses.

“why did you come here? to my house, i mean? you could’ve gone anywhere, i guess.” mark finally questions, when they’re done eating, eyes moving to meet donghyuck’s. “can’t i come see my boyfriend?” donghyuck teases, and mark pointedly ignores the way his heart speeds up when he hears the words _my_ _boyfriend_. so strange, but right, somehow. he doesn’t know why he isn’t used to it yet.

mark just stares at him, waiting for him to drop the facade. “you’re my home away from home.” is all donghyuck says, and mark almost feels bad for smiling, for finding joy in the fact that donghyuck considers him home because he doesn’t have a real one, for using this selfishly to make himself feel better. donghyuck notices how quiet mark gets, and he rolls his eyes jokingly, a soft smile on his lips as he pulls mark into his arms. mark tries to ignore the fact that he’s in donghyuck’s lap, instead focusing his gaze towards the table, away from donghyuck. “still shy?” donghyuck taunts, teasingly, in the voice that lets mark know he’s just messing with him. donghyuck laughs when mark huffs, his arms tightening their hold around him regardless. mark shifts, deciding to curl up and lean against donghyuck’s chest, who places the softest of kisses on mark’s forehead.

donghyuck walks with him to school, just like every other day, kisses him goodbye at his locker, taking a little longer than normal, which leaves mark just the tiniest bit breathless, aching for more. he brings his books even closer to his chest when he notices people staring, casting his eyes downward as he walks to class. he wishes donghyuck had first period with him. he feels braver with him around, somehow.

needless to say, mark has difficulty focusing the entire day, mind drifting to donghyuck, and then to his parents, and he’s suddenly thinking of his own, of the frequent absences, the empty promises and lonely nights. the thought makes him frown, a cold feeling spreading throughout his body, seeping into his bones. someone asks if he’s okay at one point, and he realizes his fingers are digging into his palms, so much so that they’ve turned white. “yeah. sorry.” he mumbles, the words all too familiar. he unclenches his fingers, and stares at the red, crescent marks left on his palms. his thoughts are still restless, shifting seamlessly. they stop back at how much of a weird fit he and donghyuck are. how people still point it out, the not so subtle differences between them. because you see, donghyuck is everything mark isn’t - all leather and harsh words, the exact opposite of mark, who keeps to himself, stays out of trouble, follows the rules. donghyuck is reckless, fluid and ever changing. unpredictable, even. the thought makes him feel hollow, empty.

“don’t go home.” mark blurts out when they’re on his porch again that afternoon, donghyuck still giving him that stupid lopsided smile, head tilted at him. “my parents aren’t home.” he continues, cheeks flushing when donghyuck murmurs, “is that so?” quietly. “i just, i mean, i know...” mark can’t finish his sentence, doesn’t know how to explain. donghyuck just raises an eyebrow, waiting patiently. “they’re not home. won’t be for a while, and i thought maybe you’d rather stay here than home.” the word leaves a sour feeling in his mouth, knowing neither of them really understand what that means. not yet, anyways. donghyuck hums his assent, making his way back up the steps. “didn’t think you’d be so quick to let me stay the night.” and mark laughs, too loudly, shoving donghyuck’s shoulder lightly in response. donghyuck grins back at him, and he feels a little less hollow, like having donghyuck around lessens the feeling.

donghyuck doesn’t ask where his parents are, but mark can sense his curiousity, almost like a dark cloud hanging over them. “they’re on a business trip. always are. i can tell you wanna know, so there it is. they don’t have time for me because they care more about their work than me.” mark confides, hoping the waver in his voice isn’t detectable. donghyuck glances up at him from his lap, already moving to properly face mark. he waits, hands brushing mark’s. he feels comforted when donghyuck interlaces their fingers, looking expectantly at mark. “it’s stupid,” he admits, right when dongyhyuck starts to say something, who frowns. “not stupid.” donghyuck insists, letting mark rest his head on his shoulder. “i get it, you know. mine only show up when i fuck something up. but only if it’s big enough to get their attention. i’m lucky if i get a phone call, i guess.” donghyuck utters, words sharp and halting. mark sighs in response, giving donghyuck’s hand a reassuring squeeze. “screw them.” is all he says, knowing the words are empty, meaningless even, but it’s better than saying nothing. donghyuck just laughs bitterly, eyes focusing back on the television in front of them. mark sits up, tilting donghyuck’s chin so that they’re looking at each other. “i’m serious. we have each other. it’ll be okay.” mark promises, and it’s so unlike him, to say that. he kind of wishes he could take it back, before donghyuck laughs in his face or something equally as bad. but he’s nodding, visibly relaxing as he scoops mark into his arms, pressing kisses along his cheeks and forehead, mumbling how he’s going to take care of him, make up for the hole in his heart left by his parents.

donghyuck falls asleep later that night, after dinner, his head leaning on mark’s shoulder, and he’s unsure as to what to do. he doubts he could carry donghyuck, but he knows for a fact how uncomfortable the couch is. (he’s spent many long nights there, waiting for parents that never came) he decides to do it anyways, sucking in a sharp breath when he almost slips out of his grasp. mark manages to make it to his room safely, trying to gently place donghyuck on his bed. it’s weird, being the one to do this, to donghyuck, who never lets mark take care of him. not until today.

“what, what are you doing?” donghyuck mutters sleepily, and mark frowns from his spot on the ground, already preparing a makeshift bed. “getting ready for bed?” mark responds, raising an eyebrow at donghyuck. he rolls his eyes, gesturing for mark to join him. “don’t be ridiculous.” he retorts, arms already latching around mark’s waist. mark stumbles a little, falling into bed next to donghyuck. “you’re just as annoying when you’re half asleep.” that earns a laugh out of donghyuck, and mark’s glad it’s too dark for the smile on his face to be noticeable.

mark learns that donghyuck isn’t a morning person. just another difference to add to his list, he tells himself. he sighs, nudging donghyuck once again. “i’m not getting out of bed.” donghyuck responds, voice muffled by the blankets surrounding him. “fine. stay here. all alone. without me.” mark shrugs, making his way out of bed and towards his closet to find some clothes. he can hear donghyuck sit up hesitantly, and when he turns around, he’s glaring at him, hair sticking in all directions. mark snickers, the sight new to him. “the bad boy in all his glory.” mark mocks, ducking reflexively when donghyuck throws a pillow at him. he smiles anyways when donghyuck comes up behind him, hands fitting perfectly around his waist. it’s unspoken, but both of them know how right this feels, waking up next to each other, mark allowing donghyuck into his routine, who falls into it perfectly. it’s enough to make him forget their differences, no matter how brief.

he’s reminded of them again later that week, when donghyuck shows up on his porch, all bruised and bleeding, hands shaking. “oh, hyuck.” he sighs, clutching onto one of his arms, ushering him inside. mark grabs a towel from the rack in the bathroom, dampening it before wiping off the blood, starting with his face. he moves to his arms, working quietly. donghyuck opens his mouth, but mark shakes his head, stopping him before he has a chance to explain. “i don’t want to know, hyuck. i don’t. i just wanna help, okay?” he murmurs, trying to ignore donghyuck’s blood on his hands. it’s so stupid, him patching donghyuck up, rinsing the blood off of his hands now, but he knows donghyuck, knows what he’s been through, and why he acts up, why he’d rather come home with split knuckles and bruised lips than control himself, keep his emotions in check. mark hates it. he hates that side of him, wishes he wasn’t so reckless. donghyuck doesn’t even wince when mark cleans his wounds, more than used to the sting already. “was it worth it?” mark asks, voice dangerously unsteady. donghyuck doesn’t answer, but he doesn’t need to. he already knows. donghyuck shrugs anyways, eyes avoiding his. “whatever. you’re all patched up. don’t know why i bother. probably gonna punch someone tomorrow anyways.” mark grumbles, throwing down the towel on the counter out of frustration. “ _fuck_ , mark. just say it.” mark refuses to give in, so he waits, waits for donghyuck to spew whatever bullshit he wants. “say i’m not the person you want me to be, that i’m fucked up and make mistakes - too many of them. that i’m not fucking perfect, not like _you_. that i’m never gonna _be_ like you.” donghyuck finally spits out, and mark loses all of the fight left in him, head spinning from the way donghyuck voices his insecurities. “god, i don’t mind the fact that you’re not perfect, donghyuck. you’re human. you make mistakes.” mark splutters, hands waving around wildly. “but when you show up all battered and bruised on my doorstep, it’s rough, okay? i’m sorry. sorry for caring about your well being, for wanting to look after you. fuck. i’m sorry.” and mark doesn’t mean to sound harsh, but it’s all spilling out, and he can’t stop himself, can’t go back now. “i’m sorry for thinking you know better. fuck, i’m so stupid.” donghyuck pushes himself off the sink counter, trying not to wince as he looks up at mark. he can tell he’s mad, but he doesn’t care, just continues. “fuck, donghyuck. it scares me, seeing you like this. it’s not about imperfection or being fucked up, because i have my fair share of that too. no matter what you may seem to think. god. i hate seeing you like this, hate wiping blood off of your face, hate the cuts and bruises. i hate that i care so much about you, that seeing you like this makes my chest ache. fuck.” mark rambles, and out of nowhere he’s crying, and he hates himself for getting so emotionally invested, for caring so much about one person, for everything. donghyuck seems to relent when he sees his tears, eyes softening as he reaches out to brush them from his cheeks. “i’m sorry.” he breathes out, and mark watches donghyuck’s face crumple, leaning into mark’s chest. mark’s hands move slowly from his sides, pulling donghyuck closer. they stay like that for a while, mark holding him.

“i’m sorry. i’m sorry. i don’t know what’s wrong with me, why i’m so fucked up. you deserve better.” donghyuck chokes out eventually, eyes puffy from crying when he pulls away. “ _hey_ , no. don’t say that. don’t say that.” and mark’s enveloping him back into his arms, kissing the top of his head, blinking away his own tears. “it’s okay. you’re okay. we’re okay.” he whispers, hugging donghyuck even tighter.

donghyuck ends up falling asleep out of exhaustion, skin littered with bruises and cuts that make mark’s chest ache in the worst way possible. he doesn’t fall sleep for hours, mind racing, always drifting back to the same person.

he stops getting into so many fights after that night, which eases mark’s nerves, makes kissing him a little bit easier, makes everything fall into place a little bit easier.

it becomes routine, donghyuck sitting on mark’s porch steps, tips of his boots tapping the porch, listening to the way they creak as he waits for mark. walking to school, two lefts and a right, meeting at mark’s locker, right by the front doors of the school, kissing each other goodbye - all of it. granted, it was routine before, but something’s changed. it’s more than that now, mark guesses. somewhere along the line, their lives started to overlap, became interchangeable. maybe it’s because they only have each other.

“hey, hyuck?” mark begins one night, when they’re lazily lounging on the couch, mark’s head resting against donghyuck’s chest, hands laced together. “yeah?” he hums, looking down at mark, who’s biting his lip nervously. “i’m glad i have you.” mark mumbles, blushing when donghyuck coos in response, telling him how cheesy he is. “leave me alone.” mark protests, hands moving to cover his face. donghyuck covers his hands with his own, tugging them away to pepper his face with kisses. mark scrunches his nose, teasingly saying, “you know, when we first met i didn’t think you were the cheesy type,” laughing when donghyuck glares at him. “well, things are different now.” donghyuck reminds him after, and mark nods, content with his response.

time goes by, and mark begins to realize their differences don’t matter anymore. he pushes it aside completely, especially when he’s kissing donghyuck in front of his lockers. _he’s_ the one who kissed him this time, the one who pulled him in by the collar of his jacket, not the other way around. “people are staring.” donghyuck echoes when they break apart, amused, and mark feels embarassed for ever having said something like that before. “i don’t care.” is his response, and donghyuck’s grinning, smile wide and eyes brighter than he’s ever seen. mark thinks he could get used to this.

he feels brave, even when donghyuck isn’t around. maybe that’s what it’s like to really be with someone, to have them better you as a person, to change and mold you in the best way possible.

he feels a little less brave when donghyuck shows up on his porch in the middle of the night, shaking. “i didn’t know where else to go.” donghyuck stammers, and mark doesn’t say anything, just lets donghyuck fall into his arms. “you can always come to me.” mark mumbles, letting donghyuck rest his head on his chest. “come inside.” he urges, trying to untangle donghyuck from his body, but he’s being even more stubborn tonight. so mark stumbles backwards, pulling donghyuck with him through the doorway, pushing the door closed with his foot. it’s difficult, timing their steps so they don’t fall on the way to mark’s room. donghyuck only lets go to crawl into his bed, facing away from mark, who sighs and decides to move next to him. he waits for an explanation that he knows isn’t coming, apparent from the way donghyuck avoids his gaze. “i wish you’d let me in,” mark confesses, biting the inside of his cheek nervously when donghyuck doesn’t respond. “my parents are home. that’s all i’m ready to say.” comes the muffled response, and mark accepts it. he’ll wait. because that’s what they’re supposed to do, right? he waits until donghyuck’s body stops shaking, until his breathing slows and his heart deems the blood supply being sent to his body sufficient. he waits until donghyuck finally looks up at him, ready. “i fought with them, and it’s not like i haven’t done that before, but it was different this time. i don’t know. i don’t know. i hate this.” donghyuck admits. mark lets him talk as long as he needs to, squeezing his hand every so often, to show he’s listening. he feels a little more brave when donghyuck thanks him for helping, smiling for the first time that night.

mark thinks he’s found a home in donghyuck, found a home in the hollow of his chest, in the emptiness of his heart. he thinks donghyuck’s found a home in him too, found a home in the comfort and support mark gives him, the kind he never really received from his parents. they balance each other out, donghyuck opening his heart for mark, and mark filling up the empty space. it was unlikely, that they’d complement each other so well, that things would work out like this, mark supposes.

he’s happy, happy when donghyuck kisses him, happy when he hears the thuds of donghyuck’s boots on his porch, happy when they slot their hands together, fitting a little too perfectly. mark’s happy, heart soaring and eyes gleaming whenever donghyuck looks at him.

maybe being so different wasn’t such a bad thing, after all.  

**Author's Note:**

> oof i thought yall were smart enough to figure this out but here goes: THIS ISNT REAL!!!!!! its not representative of either mark OR hyuck its just . Writing pure fiction like theres no need to get nasty i literally breathed its not that deep its not like i made them horrible people or included graphic....stuff (not the best word But U Get What I Mean) anyways.. just a reminder.. sorry if yall took it the wrong way??? i mean people write much worse stuff but thats none of my business lol


End file.
